


Vanquished

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!, Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Meme, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: There are moments when the women in Adam's life are quite baffling...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaxomsride from the prompt Adam Adamant/Mina Harker - vampires, using the Dracula (TV 1968) version. Pre-canon for AAL!, post-canon for Dracula.

“Adam!” said Louise, extending a hand to help him up. “My dear. Are you unwell?”

Adam blinked, finding himself slumped against the wall of the cellar and unsure of how he had got there. Then he shook himself and immediately bounced back to his feet, refusing Louise’s offer of aid. He seemed, as far as he could remember, to have fainted, but that was ridiculous. He never fainted! There was also something else terribly wrong… “Whatever has happened to Mrs Harker?” he asked urgently. “My dear Louise, you will not understand, I know, but she may be in the most terrible danger. Did you see her?”

“Mrs Harker made her apologies, but she had to leave,” said Louise, at the same moment, absently brushing what seemed to be a considerable amount of dust from her elegant silk skirt. “I believe her problem is now entirely solved and she has no further need of your services.” 

Adam frowned. “That cannot be so. She was most distressed –” He frowned. It was most unaccountable, but his memory seemed suddenly unreliable on the subject of what, precisely, Mrs Harker _had_ said.

Louise kicked a stake-like piece of broken chair away from her. “I assure you, my dear, it is so.”

“Very well,” said Adam, not entirely convinced, but there was no further point in standing around in Colonel Jackson’s cellar. It was no place for a delicate lady like his Louise, that much he did know. “Thank you, my dear. Come – we shall leave at once.”


End file.
